Red and Pink Ranger Family Lives
by albertalburo567
Summary: The Story is about the Scott, Oliver, Johnson, Corbett, Grayson and the Collins family. Married Couples: 1) Jason/Kimberly 2) Tommy/Katherine 3) TJ/Cassie 4) Leo/Karone 5) Carter/Dana 6) Wes/Jen
1. Jason and Kimberly (The Scott Family)

**THE SCOTT FAMILY (MIGHTY MORPHIN RANGERS):**

House Address: Angel Grove, California

Family Members:

Jason Lee Scott (Father; Red Ranger) height: 5'8

Kimberly Ann Hart-Scott (Mother; Pink Ranger) height: 5'2

Jerry H. Scott (Son; Born on 1998) height: 6'3 (age 18)

Jay H. Scott (Son; Born on 2002) height: 5'6 (age 14)

Kaitlin H. Scott (Daughter; Born on 2004) height: 5'4 (age 12)

Kindra H. Scott (Daughter; Born on 2006) height: 4'10 (age 10)

Jordan H. Scott (Son; Born on 2007) height: 5'3 (age 9)

Kirsten H. Scott (Daughter; Born on 2009) height: 4'2 (age 7)

Jason and Kimberly have 6 Children in their family. Jerry is the eldest child among the 6. Kirsten is the youngest child. During their everyday lives, Jason and Kimberly lived at peace and are retired rangers. Jason and Kimberly don't want any more threats to happen in their lives. Jason and Kimberly were fighting monsters before until they retired.

 **TOUR OF THE SCOTT FAMILY'S HOUSE:**

The first part of their house you can see the living room, next is the dining room and then the kitchen. There is also a computer room. Upstairs you can see Jason and Kimberly's room and the children's room. Inside Jason and Kimberly's Room you can see a TV and a nearby Bathroom. Kimberly also has 2 guitars inside their room which are acoustic and electric. Inside the Children's Room there are 6 beds for Jerry, Jay, Kaitlin, Kindra, Jordan and Kirsten. At their backyard you can see the swimming pool about 3 to 6 feet. And that's the tour of Jason and Kimberly's house.

 **Jason and Kimberly's trip to Japan last 2003**

Jerry and Jay were at TJ and Cassie's house when Jason and Kimberly were heading to Angel Grove International Airport (AGIA) to board on a flight Japan Airlines flight 6435. It took about 9 hours to get to Haneda International Airport in Tokyo. Jason and Kimberly stayed for 13 days in Japan where they had fun there and also watching tourist spots. At the End of the Trip, the married ranger couple rode a plane to get back to AGIA Airport. TJ and Cassie picked them up from the Airport.

 **Jason and Kimberly's trip to KO-35 last 2006**

Jason, Kimberly together with their baby girl, Kindra Scott boarded in a Space Shuttle to get to KO-35 to visit Andros and Ashley's house while Jerry, Jay and Kaitlin stayed at Tommy and Katherine's house. It took 13 hours to get to KO-35 and visited Andros and Ashley's house and also 6 year old Adrianna, Andros and Ashley's daughter. Jason and Kimberly spent their time in KO-35 and had fun. They also visited Zhane's house. KO-35 is a weird planet where they don't celebrate Birthdays or Christmas Parties. They even contacted Leo and Karone at Mirinoi on a video call. Jason and Kimberly stayed for 6 days in KO-35. When Jason, Kimberly and their baby girl got back, Tommy and Kat picked them up.

 **Jason and Kimberly's trip to Mirinoi last 2007**

Jason, Kimberly together with their baby boy, Jordan Scott boarded in a Space Shuttle to get to Mirinoi to visit Leo and Karone's house while the Jerry, Jay, Kaitlin and Kindra stayed in Carter and Dana's house. It took 16 hours to get to Mirinoi and visited Leo and Karone's house and also 6 year old Lex, 4 Year old Drake and the 2 year old twins Louis and Carly Corbett. Jason and Kimberly stayed for 9 days in Mirinoi and also visited Damon and Maya's house. When Jason, Kimberly and their baby boy got back, Carter and Dana picked them up.

 **A Song to sing last 2012:**

In the Scott Families house, Kimberly got her Acoustic Guitar and starts to play the song "Down the Road." The children gathered in the living room.

Jerry said "Dad, what song is this?"

Jason said "This song is composed by your mom and from our friend Zack Taylor a long time ago when we were still in High School. Since Zack is not here, I am going to sing for him."

Kimberly said "This song is called Down the Road."

Jason and Kimberly Began to sing:

 **Kimberly:** _Down the road, we never know  
what life may have in store  
Winds of change will rearrange  
our lives more than before...  
_ **Jason:** _But you'll never stand alone, my friend  
Memories will never die  
in our hearts, they'll always live  
_ **Jason and Kimberly:** _and never say... goodbye..._

Jason said "Zack was our friend and I decided to sing his part. I really cannot sing in 2nd voice but Zack can."

 **Jason and Kimberly's Trip to Europe 2012:**

Jason and Kimberly left their children at Tommy and Katherine's house, while they went to places like Spain, Italy, France, Germany and United Kingdom.

Every Christmas, the Olivers, Johnsons, Corbetts, Graysons and the Collins would visit Jason and Kimberly.

Jason and Kimberly's family is the first ranger family and the first rangers to have a family.

 **Legendary Battle 2014:**

Jason and Kimberly took their children inside a safe hotel and keep them away from the Armada. They joined the army of Legendary Rangers to team up with the Mega Rangers.

 **With no worries to do anything:**

Jason and Kimberly are now retired Rangers and never going to join in Battle again. Their family in 2015 to the present lives in peace.

 **THE END**


	2. Tommy and Katherine (The Oliver Family)

**THE OLIVER FAMILY (ZEO RANGERS):**

House Address: Reefside, California

Family Members:

Tommy Oliver (Father; Red Ranger) height: 5'11

Katherine Hillard-Oliver (Mother; Pink Ranger) height: 5'7

Kathy H. Oliver (Daughter; Born on 2000) height: 5'10 (age 16)

Tony H. Oliver (Son; Born on 2002) height: 5'8 (age 14)

Clyde H. Oliver (Son; Born on 2005) height: 5'5 (age 11)

Ericka H. Oliver (Daughter; Born on 2007) height: 4'11 (age 9)

Jules H. Oliver (Son; Born on 2008) height: 5'3 (age 8)

Tommy and Katherine have 5 Children in their family. Kathy is the eldest child among the 5. Jules is the youngest child. During their everyday lives, Tommy and Katherine do a lot of things like watching the news and being prepared for any battle to come. Tommy and Katherine are always prepared for any threat to come.

 **TOUR OF THE OLIVER FAMILY'S HOUSE:**

The first part of their house you can see the living room, next is the dining room, the kitchen, Tommy and Katherine's room and the children's room. Inside the Children's Room there are 5 beds for Kathy, Tony, Clyde, Erika and Jules. There is only 1 story in this house.

 **During Thanksgiving:**

Tommy and Katherine would invite the Scotts, Johnsons, Corbetts, Graysons and the Collins Family for Dinner.

 **Tommy and Kat's visit back to Angel Grove:**

They would visit TJ and Cassie's Family and also visits Jason and Kimberly's Family every month. Tommy would also visit his old house in Angel Grove. Where his father, mother and his brother, David Trueheart lived a long time ago during his pre-school life.

 **The Oliver Family's Trip to Japan 2003:**

The family had a wonderful trip to Japan. Tommy then got a Japanese friend named Eiichi. The family spent their time on Japan. Tommy also had a conversation with Eiichi.

Tommy said "How nice is it in Japan?"

Eiichi said "日本はいつも偉大な国です。 私は大阪で生まれ、私は17歳のときに東京に引っ越しました。I can also speak in English. What I said is that this country is always a great and amazing country. I was born on Osaka. When I was 17 Years old, I moved here at Tokyo last 1993.

Tommy said "Thank you for your answer and I also with that I can speak Japanese too."

Eiichi said "You can also learn it. There are also Japanese teachers in America too.

 **The family's trip to the Philippines 2007:**

The family had a great trip in the Philippines. Katherine also has a Filipino friend named Jonathan.

Katherine said "How nice is it here in the Philippines?"

Jonathan said "Ang Pilipinas ay isang bansa na umaakit din sa mga turista at din ito ay isang kahanga-hangang bansa na nabuhay ko. What I said is that it's an amazing country to visit."

Katherine said "Thank you for your answer Jonathan."

 **The family's visit to Russia in 2010:**

The family had a successful trip in Russia. Tommy also has a Russian friend named Anton.

Tommy said "How nice is it in Russia?"

Anton said "Россия - великая страна, потому что она самая большая в мире, и в России много людей. What I said is that Russia is large and also great.

Tommy said "Thank you for your answer Anton."

 **The family's trip to the Indonesia 2011:**

The family had an amazing trip in Indonesia. Katherine also has a Indonesian friend named Cahya.

Katherine said "How nice is it in Indonesia?"

Cahya said "Indonesia adalah negara yang menarik bagi wisatawan untuk berkunjung dan juga merupakan negara yang juga merupakan salah satu negara menakjubkan di Asia. What I said is that this country is very attractive and also amazing."

Katherine said "Thank You for your answer Cahya."

 **Legendary Battle 2014:**

Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett, Damon Henderson, Carter Grayson, Dana Grayson, Wes Collins, Mike and Emily led the Legendary Rangers to fight the armada and team up with the Megaforce Rangers to defeat Emperor Mavro.

 **2015-Present:**

Katherine also taught her children some dance lessons and also martial arts so their children would become Power Rangers soon. Tommy, Katherine and their children also had vacations to other countries. Tommy and Katherine are always prepared for any threat to come to their lives. Tommy even visited KO-35, Mirinoi, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, New Tech City, Corinth and Many other places.

 **THE END**


	3. TJ and Cassie (The Johnson Family)

**THE JOHNSON FAMILY (TURBO RANGERS):**

House Address: Angel Grove, California

Family Members:

TJ Johnson (Father; Red Ranger) height: 6'0

Cassie Chan-Johnson (Mother; Pink Ranger) height: 5'5

LJ C. Johnson (Son; Born on 2000) height: 5'10 (age 16)

FJ C. Johnson (Son; Born on 2003) height: 5'6 (age 13)

Celia C. Johnson (Daughter; Born on 2005) height: 5'3 (age 11)

Claire C. Johnson (Daughter; Born on 2007) height: 4'10 (age 9)

TJ and Cassie have 4 Children in their family. LJ is the eldest child among the 4. Claire is the youngest child. During their everyday lives, TJ and Cassie would do a lot of things like road trips, traveling and also watching TV. TJ and Cassie are always prepared for any threat to come.

 **TOUR OF THE JOHNSONS FAMILY'S HOUSE:**

The first part of their house you can see the living room, next is the dining room, the kitchen, TJ and Cassie's room and the children's room. Inside the Children's Room there are 4 beds for LJ, FJ, Celia and Claire. There is only 1 story in this house.

 **LJ's Sleep Over 2005:**

LJ Johnson is having sleepover at his house. LJ tells his mother, Cassie Chan-Johnson that he wanted a sleep over together with his friends. Cassie and TJ called Tommy, Leo, Carter and Jen to have a sleep over to their house. At Night Time, Tommy, Katherine and their daughter Kathy Oliver were the first ones to arrive. Leo, Karone and their son Lex Corbett then arrived. Carter, Dana and their children, Wilbur and Angela Grayson then arrived. Wes, Jen and their son, James Collins then arrived last. LJ, Kathy, Lex, Wilbur, Angela and James slept at the children's bedroom. TJ, Cassie, Tommy, Katherine, Leo, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes and Jen slept at TJ and Cassie's bedroom.

 **Family Picnic 2008:**

TJ drove the car to a picnic area in Southern California near Harwood County. Cassie got the basket and placed it on the table. LJ, FJ, Celia and baby Claire sat down together with their parents and ate their lunch. LJ flies a kite after Lunch. At 4PM the family left and went home.

 **Trip to Alaska 2011:**

On April 4 to May 15, TJ, Cassie and their children are wearing jackets when they went to a trip to Alaska. Before they went there they rode a train from Angel Grove Train Station to get to Seattle, then from Seattle to Alaska. They stayed at the lodge hotel. They were also playing in the snow. The children and the whole family had a fun time.

 **Legendary Battle 2014:**

TJ and Cassie Johnson together with Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett, Damon Henderson, Carter Grayson, Dana Grayson, Wes Collins, Mike and Emily led the Legendary Rangers to fight the armada and team up with the Megaforce Rangers to defeat Emperor Mavro.

 **2015-Present:**

TJ, Cassie and their children lived in peace once again. TJ and Cassie are always prepared for any threats to come and will be prepared for another Legendary Battle to come even if it never comes again.

 **THE END**


	4. Leo and Karone (The Corbett Family)

**THE CORBETT FAMILY (GALAXY RANGERS):**

House Address: Planet Mirinoi

Family Members:

Leo Corbett (Father; Red Ranger) height: 5'10

Karone-Corbett (Mother; Pink Ranger) height: 5'8

Lex Corbett (Son; Born on 2001) height: 5'11 (age 15)

Drake Corbett (Son; Born on 2003) height: 5'8 (age 13)

Louis Corbett (Son; Born on 2005) height: 5'5 (age 11)

Carly Corbett (Daughter; Born on 2005) height: 5'3 (age 11)

Leo and Karone have 4 Children in their family. Lex is the eldest child among the 4. Carly is the youngest child. During their everyday lives, Leo and Karone would do a lot of things like hiking, traveling and also watching TV. Leo and Karone are always prepared for any threat to come.

 **TOUR OF THE CORBETT FAMILY'S HOUSE:**

The first part of their house you can see the living room, next is the dining room, the kitchen, Leo and Karone's room and the children's room. Inside the Children's Room there are 4 beds for Lex, Drake, Louis and Carly. There is only 1 story in this house.

 **Restaurant Day Out 2006:**

At night time, Leo, Karone and their children are eating at the new Restaurant in Mirinoi and also they all liked the food they ate. The restaurant was a five-star restaurant and a very expensive restaurant to dine in. Damon and Maya Henderson together with their children also dine in with them and also started to have a conversation. After they were done eating dinner they went home.

 **Camping Holiday 2008:**

Leo drove the car to get to a peaceful campsite in Mirinoi and they set up the tent. The tent has the capacity of 8 people. Leo, Karone went for a walk while the children are swimming in the nearby lake. At night they ate dinner. They then went inside the tent and fell asleep.

 **Visit to Planet Earth 2010:**

Leo and Karone went to a space station to get to earth while the children stayed at their Uncle Mike Corbett's house. In Angel Grove, they visited the house of Jason and Kimberly, then TJ and Cassie's. In Reefside they visited Tommy and Katherine's house. In Mariner Bay they visited Carter and Dana's house. In Silver Hills they visited Wes and Jen's house.

 **Visit to Planet KO-35 2012:**

April 15 to May 18, Leo, Karone and their children came to visit KO-35. Leo and Karone then went for a walk while their children stayed at the house of their Uncle Andros, Aunt Ashley and their cousin, Adrianna. The children spent time with their cousin and played at the backyard. The family also enjoyed their stay at KO-35.

 **Legendary Battle 2014:**

Leo and Karone Corbett together with Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Damon Henderson, Carter Grayson, Dana Grayson, Wes Collins, Mike and Emily led the Legendary Rangers to fight the armada and team up with the Megaforce Rangers to defeat Emperor Mavro.

 **2015-Present:**

At Mirinoi, Leo, Karone and their children lived peacefully once again and also everyone in Mirinoi lives peacefully. Leo and Karone are always prepared for any threats to come.

 **THE END**


	5. Carter and Dana (The Grayson Family)

**THE GRAYSON FAMILY (LIGHTSPEED RANGERS):**

House Address: Mariner Bay, California

Family Members:

Carter Grayson (Father; Red Ranger) height: 6'2

Dana Mitchell-Grayson (Mother; Pink Ranger) height: 5'8

Wilbur M. Grayson (Son; Born on 2002) height: 5'11 (age 14)

Angela M. Grayson (Daughter; Born on 2002) height: 5'10 (age 14)

Cedric M. Grayson (Son; Born on 2004) height: 5'7 (age 12)

Danica M. Grayson (Daughter; Born on 2006) height: 5'2 (age 10)

Dylan M. Grayson (Son; Born on 2007) height: 5'5 (age 9)

Carter and Dana have 5 Children in their family. Wilbur is the eldest child among the 5. Dylan is the youngest child. During their everyday lives, Carter and Dana do a lot of things like backyard activities, watching TV and being prepared for any battle to come. Carter and Dana are always prepared for any threat to come.

 **TOUR OF THE GRAYSON FAMILY'S HOUSE:**

The first part of their house you can see the living room, next is the dining room, the kitchen, Carter and Dana's room and the children's room. Inside the Children's Room there are 5 beds for Wilbur, Angela, Cedric, Danica and Dylan. There is only 1 story in this house.

 **Trip to Mirinoi 2005:**

April 2 to May 19, Carter, Dana and their children went to a NASA to get to the planet Mirinoi. Carter and Dana stayed at the house of Leo and Karone for a vacation. They also had a fun time and they were all excited. The children were always hanging out together.

 **Trip to Silver Hills 2008:**

April 17 to May 15, Carter, Dana and their children visited the House of Wes, Jen and also their children 5 Year old James, 3 year old Walter and 2 year old Jasmine Collins. They had a great time having a vacation in the Collins house.

 **Trip to New York 2010:**

March 30 to May 18, Carter, Dana and their children had a very nice vacation in New York City. They also went to the Empire State Building and also to the Statue of Liberty. They also met their friends Cole and Alyssa Evans together with their children. Cole and Alyssa also had a vacation in New York. They also stayed in the Hotel.

 **Trip to Mexico 2012:**

April 14 to May 9, Carter, Dana and their children went to Mexico and it was amazing. They also went to the Pyramid of the Sun, Chapultepec Castle and Isla Contoy. They even ate a lot of Tacos in Mexico. They also stayed in a Mexican Hotel.

 **Legendary Battle 2014:**

Carter and Dana Grayson together with Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett, Damon Henderson, Wes Collins, Mike and Emily led the Legendary Rangers to fight the armada and team up with the Megaforce Rangers to defeat Emperor Mavro.

 **2015-Present:**

In Mariner Bay, Carter, Dana and their children lived in peace once again and also spent time in doing a lot of things in the family. Carter and Dana are always prepared for any threats to come to their lives.

 **THE END**


	6. Wes and Jen (The Collins Family)

**THE COLLINS FAMILY (TIME FORCE RANGERS):**

House Address: Silver Hills

Family Members:

Wesley Collins (Father; Red Ranger) height: 5'9

Jennifer Scotts-Collins (Mother; Pink Ranger) height: 5'7

James S. Collins (Son; Born on 2003) height: 5'8 (age 13)

Walter S. Collins (Son; Born on 2005) height: 5'5 (age 11)

Jasmine S. Collins (Daughter; Born on 2006) height: 5'2 (age 10)

Wes and Jen have 3 Children in their family. James is the eldest child among the 3. Jasmine is the youngest child. During their everyday lives, Wes and Jen do a lot of activities in their house. Wes and Jen are always prepared for any threat to come.

 **TOUR OF THE COLLINS FAMILY'S HOUSE:**

The first part of their house you can see the living room, next is the dining room and then the kitchen. Upstairs you can see Wes and Jen's room and the children's room. Inside Wes and Jen's Room you can see a TV and a nearby Bathroom. Inside the Children's Room there are 3 beds for James, Walter and Jasmine. At their backyard you can see the swimming pool about 5 to 6 feet. And that's the tour of Wes and Jen's house.

 **Trip to Mariner Bay 2004:**

April 20 to May 17, Wes, Jen and their son James Collins went to the house of Carter and Dana and they had a nice vacation there. They also had a fun time there.

 **Trip to Turtle Cove 2007:**

The Collins Family visited their friends like Wild Force Rangers Danny, Max, Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Merrick and also Princess Shayla. They had a lot of great times around Turtle Cove.

 **During Trip and Katie's visit 2011:**

Trip, Katie and their 2 children visited Wes and Jen's house for a dinner and also having a great time.

 **Legendary Battle 2014:**

Wes Collins together with Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett, Damon Henderson, Carter Grayson, Dana Grayson, Mike and Emily led the Legendary Rangers to fight the armada and team up with the Megaforce Rangers to defeat Emperor Mavro.

 **2015-Present:**

Wes and Jen lived in peace once again and also they had a lot of activities done in their family and also had a very great time. Wes and Jen are always prepared for any threats to come to their lives and also they are always prepared for any battle including another Legendary Battle to come which is the second one.

 **THE END**


End file.
